


Miraculous adventures

by Thedarkrose17 (orphan_account)



Category: Jak and Daxter, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom fusion of Jak and Daxter and Ladybug.</p>
<p>Imagine Haven,everything is almost the same except for one thing. The dynamic duo have kwami's and miraculous'. Now they have to deal with akumas and transform into superheroes. </p>
<p>Though it seems one part of the duo is more excited about being a superhero than the other. How will they manage with these powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The joys of being a superhero

It seemed another akuma was attacking the city and he had to "transform" again. He honestly wasn't crazy on his kwami transformation it was frankly humiliating, with all that tight crotch and butt hugging latex. He wondered how superheros could deal with such embarrassing attire but it wouldn't be on for long. Least it was comfortable and breathable so that was a plus. 

Least the get up wasn't to ridiculous looks-wise it was mainly black with red spots. His other main issue was the yo-yo, meant to serve as his primary weapon but coming off to look like a child's toy in reality. Jak was determined that he would never use it to get around, he really didn't trust that thing shooting him around the city like some comic book hero. He'd rather run or sprint to where the latest akuma was causing destruction or take a zoomer than hurt himself with that blasted yo-yo. 

Maybe if he was lucky that orange cat guy would have got there quicker and would be stalling the akuma. If he was then that'd be great, but his hopes were quickly dashed as the Orange cat seemed to appear from no-where and flip over him, stopping Ladybug in his tracks.

"Hey my lady~ Purrfect weather we're havin' huh?" the ginger muttered causing the blonde to growl.

"Ladybugs can be guys you know. I guess it's good but we need to get moving. If we don't he'll win and I don't want that." the blonde muttered.

"Meouch. Someone's in a grumpy mood. Yer know baby I could change that " Orange cat muttered leaning towards Ladybug to attempt a kiss. He switched out of his Ladybug persona turning back to his civilian personality, Jak. He jerked back slightly trying to hold back Daxter a.k.a Orange cat. Forward much? 

Jak began to sweat slightly unsure of what to do before he switched back to his Ladybug persona grumbling and scowling somewhat at Orange cat.

"That was a catastrophe." Orange cat whined before dashing ahead in the direction of the akuma. The Ladybug dashed after Orange cat before calling him back.

"Hey cat! You wanna trade?" he asked holding up and throwing the black and red yo-yo. The Orange cat grinned tossing a silver staff over as he caught the yo-yo. 

"Yeah! I love this thing!" he muttered as Ladybug caught the staff. Orange cat begun to test the yo-yo before swinging it until he swung himself up in the air,landing on a roof.

He began to dash and jump across roofs as Ladybug followed on foot. He followed the chaos before finally coming across the akumatised victim. He froze as Orange cat landed next to him.

"Oh no." he muttered looking at orange cat. Orange didn't understand until he looked at the akumatised victim.

"She looks furmiliar..Wait.." Orange cat muttered his face dropping before he cursed. "Tess!"

* * *  
"Gun Goddess. Don't fail me and get those miraculous from Orange cat and that freak Ladybug and bring them to me Hawk Rol." a voice muttered to the akumatised girl.

"Will do Hawk Rol" she muttered holding a gun at her side. She wore a green jumpsuit littered with the colours of eco bullets. She aimed at the pair as Orange cat lunged forward using the yo-yo to try and tie her up.

Gun Goddess shot causing him to spin the yo-yo to block the attack before looking back at Ladybug sliding back a little at the force of the attacks.

"Ladybug! Can I have my staff back? This is kinda clawful." he cried clenching his teeth.

"Only if I can have my yo-yo back." Ladybug replied throwing the staff as he dashed forward dragging Orange away from danger. Orange grabbed the staff handing Ladybug back the yo-yo.

"I thought yer hated this thing." he muttered at Ladybug.

"But I kind of need It." Ladybug replied standing with Orange.

He sighed using his yo-yo to summon a lucky charm. Hopefully it could be something that could help.

It seemed to summon a cluster of light eco which was surprisingly useful as Ladybug absorbed it and zapped it as a projectile at Gun Goddess causing her to drop her weapon and be pushed back with a force away from it.

"Orange get the weapon!" he shouted as Orange cat made a dash grabbing the gun using his cataclysm to make the weapon crumble to pieces letting out the akuma.

"Catch it big guy!" Orange screeched.

Ladybug winced before looking at his seal of Mar. It was on the verge of running out. His transformation could wear off pretty soon if he didn't hurry up. Moments later he heard Orange's ring beep to. Neither had time to waste. Only one small part of the seal was lit.

"Yeah we're both in a purrdicament huh?" Orange sighed as Ladybug threw his yo-yo towards the akuma.

"Let's hurry this up." he muttered swinging it around until it had stopped and opening it up to reveal a now normal butterfly.

"Bye butterfly." he muttered before using the rest of the lucky charm light eco to revert everything back to normal as the akumatised Gun Goddess returned back to a confused Tess. 

Orange grinned once everything was back to normal offering Ladybug a fist bump.

"Pound it." he muttered grinning more as the male Ladybug returned the comment along with the fist bump. 

Another beep of their miraculouses told the pair they had to run to avoid exposing their identities. So off they went Orange dashing off into one secluded area and Ladybug another both using alleys to their advantage until the pair switched back.

Jak sighed collapsing against the alley wall with a grumble as he heard footsteps running his way.

"I really hate cat puns." he muttered holding his head.


	2. Slip ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an akuma defeated we go behind the scenes of the lives of are duo when they're not superheroes. 
> 
> Everything seems to be going fine until some slip ups happen. Could this ruin things between the pair or just make things awkward.

It felt honestly strange when the akuma deal was over. Having to go back to pretend that everything was boring and normal. That you didn't have a little bug or cat creature floating around in your pocket or hiding in your clothes or hair.

It sounded weird that the redhead found being a superhero easier than a normal teen. How normal could he act when he had to deal with a cheese fanatic of a kwami who's stomach was almost like a bottomless pit. 

"Hey Plagg..Yer think there's a chance I know my little lovebug outside of this whole superhero deal? He looks around my age...Maybe I've walked passed him or maybe we're friends..." Daxter babbled looking over at the black kwami.

"It's kinda possible. Why bother with romance though when there's perfectly good cheese~" Plagg replied munching on a small amount of blue stiliton.

Daxter rolled his eyes , pinching his nose as he did. The stuff really stunk. He really hoped that the smell of that didn't linger on him.

"I'm serious here Plagg. I'm crushin' on him real bad. I don't know what to do." 

"...How can you be head over heels for someone who's name you don't know." Plagg muttered. 

"I'm wonderin' that myself too." 

* * *  
"Least I'm away from damn cat puns for a day." Jak grumbled holding his head slightly. He'd loose it if he heard another cat pun.

"It can't be that bad right? He means no harm." Tikki chirped in.

"I know Tikki I know it's just..Annoying. Plus there's the flirting too. I'm sure he's only doing it to get a reaction." 

"Maybe it's genuine Jak. Maybe he likes you." Tikki replied with a smile. 

"How could he? He doesn't know me...If only I could tell Daxter about this."

"You know you can't though." Tikki muttered.

"Yeah I know..It's just he reminds me of Dax minus the dumb puns he's like Daxter only braver. Sure Dax is brave when he needs to be but...I doubt he could get around or fight like Orange does." Jak replied getting lost in thought for a moment. 

"Speaking of Daxter wasn't you supposed to meet up with him ten minutes ago?"

"Damn! Maybe he's still waiting in the ottsel." Jak sighed.

"Maybe there's a chance he's running late to. Besides we're actually not too far from it." Tikki replied.

Maybe if he ran and just came up with an excuse maybe Daxter would understand or maybe he'd get there before the redhead. Maybe if he said he'd overslept then Daxter would believe him.

The teen began to run as Tikki burrowed into his scarf holding on as the young male picked up speed. His heart almost sank as he saw Daxter as he drew closer. The redhead was heavily panting he must have sprinted there. 

"Sorry I'm late...I overslept." the pair seemed to say in unison. Same excuse except one of them seemed to say it rather breathlessly. 

"Do you need to sit down or need a drink? You kinda sound like you've run around the city." Jak asked raising a brow.

"...I-If only...You knew. Yeah I...I'd...Like...That." Daxter gasped. He pretty much had, he'd run the opposite direction to Ladybug and ended up much further away than he had.

Jak seemed to roll his eyes putting a friendly arm around the ginger's shoulders causing a slight blush to form on Daxter's face. He lead him into the bar and down into a booth, watching Daxter's breathing slowly calm down as he ordered drinks. Daxter only seemed to speak once the drinks came and he had a gulp. 

"So...How about that Ladybug guy?" he asked causing Jak's eyes to widen. What was he going to say?

"What about him?...He's part of a duo with that Orange cat guy." Jak muttered.

"Do you think he's kinda...I don't know...Sexy? Or taken? Maybe he's married to that cat guy or dating him..They argue like a couple at times." Daxter knew Orange wasn't with Ladybug was it something he wanted to happen.

The golden green haired teen turned a little scarlet. Why was he asking that? Did his friend just admit he crushed on him?

"I don't think he and Orange are together. It's...Er purely...Professional...Besides the puns...Are kinda cheesy I don't think 'Bug likes them...I can't say I've ever thought about either of them like that."

"WHAT?! M-His puns are hilarious! LB is just kinda too serious or something! Gotta lighten up." Daxter muttered. 

"Maybe I...The bug is interested in someone else. Besides they barely know each other...Wait you almost said something else , what was it?"

"Ya almost said I...Jakkie boy I could ask yer the same. I think yer didn't oversleep so why was ya late?" Daxter asked standing up.

"Sit down you're starting to draw attention Dax. I could ask you the same to. Like are you O-" he was stopped as the redhead leaned forward planting a kiss on his lips.

"Yer really bad at coverin' up yer tracks bud. Yer kinda just admitted ta me you're LB. I figured I recognised that ass from somewhere and now you've outted yourself as a superhero." 

".. So...How do you know so much about...L...Me?" Jak muttered with a defeated sigh.

"Cause I'm Orange~." Daxter whispered causing Jak to groan but surprisingly return the previous kiss.

"Your puns are terrible." he muttered.

"Mm love you to my lady." Daxter replied quietly with a smirk.


	3. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things change with the new identity reveals or become awkward. Will they become stronger than ever or drift apart

This was happening too fast. He barely had a moment to process it. His best friend had a crush on 'Bug..Well him and was also his sometimes annoying yet lovable sidekick Orange. His sidekick had kissed him and Jak had kissed back.

His head was swimming. If he was the panicking type he'd be hyperventilating in a paper bag at this point whilst a now somewhat inebriated Daxter seemed to cuddle against him in the booth while snoring somewhat loudly. 

It just felt...Rushed. He thought his secret identity reveal would be exciting where as this was a little lackluster honestly he'd expected his identity to be revealed after a long akuma fight or something not a slip up with words. Maybe if he was lucky there would another akuma attack. Sadly it just seemed like wishful thinking. There was a slim chance another attack would happen in the same day. 

Maybe he could just go to bed and try and assess the situation, think it through and figure out how to slow it down. Things was normally quick and exciting in his life but this...This was something he didn't want to rush. Zero experience in the field of love didn't help him out either.   
* * *  
"H-Hey~...Yew up..B-Bug boy?" a familiar voice slurred and hiccupped during the process. Cat. He'd transformed in a drunken state or come around, noticed Jak wasn't there and went back to the drink before heading to the teen's room.

Jak grumbled, stirring before opening an eye and switching a light on. There the little inebriated redhead was, full miraculous gear on hiccupping every once in a while. Had he been drinking for drinking sake or just celebrating that he'd bagged the bug.

"Dax? It's 3am. Go to sleep." Jak muttered yawning in the process. 

Orange staggered over,climbing on the bed and draping his arms over the muscular teen. Nuzzling against his body as he did making Jak groan. It was too late to deal with this drunken little fool.  
* * *  
Jak had woken up to panicking and incoherent muttering along with swearing. He grumbled , rubbing his eyes before sitting up and looking over at Daxter. He was still cat. He hadn't transformed back in the night and the redhead was panicking more and more.

"How long have I been like this?" he muttered as he noticed the movement behind him.

"Around seven hours." Jak replied causing the redhead to turn to him even more panicked.

"S-Seven hours? I've broke it haven't I? I can't switch back now huh?" Daxter stuttered looking at the ring. "What do I do?"

"First calm down. It looks fine from here. Just use your powers and you'll switch back right."

Daxter nodded before looking around until he saw an old table, it looked like it was on its last legs anyway he'd be doing the thing a favour by destroying it. 

He grinned looking somewhat confident as he pounced using his cataclysm on it and watching it fall apart and turn to nothing but wood shavings. 

Daxter paused for a moment waiting for his transformation to wear off or his ring to bleep but nothing happened. All of the paw still lit up in orange none of it missing. What was wrong? Why wasn't he turning back.

"...It...Didn't work" the redhead muttered his legs collapsing onto the ground as he seemed to cradle his ring hand. He was confused and disheartened. Why was he stuck like this.

Jak looked just as puzzled as he climbed out of the bed and approached the scared and almost sobbing Daxter. This was weird. The powers being used always caused a beep from their miraculous and gave them five minutes until switch back. But this was...Almost haunting. Bizarre even.

Jak looked at the ring and the light shining off the screen before noticing a deep scratch across the paw. It had got damaged but how was a mystery. 

"Dax...I think I know why you can't switch back."

**Author's Note:**

> Erol is more like Hawkmoth in this because I thought it would be interesting to have him that way but there's still bits of his regular self in there to.
> 
> As for Dax since he's basically a version of Chat in this I thought cat puns would be a good addition. Strangely at first I was considering making him orange otter or something but where could I find otter puns?


End file.
